Next generation large area multifunction mixed signal printed circuit board (PCB) assembly for space and airship applications, such as, radar and communication systems need to be lighter weight and more conformal than what can be achieved with current multilayer rigid and flexible (flex) PCB assembly technology. Methods have been created and demonstrated that create antenna structures out of individual layers of flex PCBs that require electrical interconnect between one another. However, many interconnects need to align and bond to form the working circuits. Furthermore, traditional methods of electrically bonding individual layers of flex PCBs have problems with alignment of the electrical pads that require connection.
In more recent attempts, these connections were created with a blind bond attached between pads on the two flex PCBs with dispensed conductive and non-conductive pastes. Nevertheless, in many instances, pads do not align or conductive adhesive short between adjacent pads. Moreover, issues with the quality of the bonds are not known until after the parts are cured and tested. Accordingly, extensive and expensive rework is required if the alignment is off.
Therefore, there is a need for a more accurate and higher quality interconnect of flexible PCBs, specially in Radio Frequency (RF) range.